I want you to be proud
by amy-leigh42
Summary: Amy Knight Kendall's daughter becomes a figure skater will Kendall be happy will it cause some drama or will he find out !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey im Amy Knight yes I am Kendall Knight and Jo Knights daughter. Im not the only child I have two older brothers. Scott who is 18 and Tom who is 18 too. They are twins. I have an older sister Lucy who is 17. I am 15 and then I have the other twins Rose and Ted they are 6. Yes as you can tell we have a big family. Everybody says I look like my dad to be honest I can't see it. I have dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

My dad use to be in a band called Big Time Rush with my uncles Logan, James and Carlos. I love my uncles so much they are so cool. Anyway they split up before I was born but they are all still close. My dad is now a profession coach for a hockey team. He is always trying to make me to get into ice hockey but I really don't want to. Anyway I have a secret that no one knows and that is that im a professional figure skater. I haven't told anyone I am because if my dad found out he would kill me because he hates figure skaters. I don't see why he does but that's properly because he thinks ice hockey is better that figure skating but that is so wrong.

I was asleep in my bed then my dad walked in and chucked the covers off me and told me told get up for school. I don't see why he couldn't have just told me but that's my dad for you. Anyway getting out of bed I went into the shower and washed my hair. When I got out I left it to have curls at the bottom of my hair. I got dressed I wore some black skinny jeans a MTV t shirt and red converses then I put a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I don't really wear makeup often. After I was ready I went downstairs and made some toast. Then my dad came in and said "Hey Amy do you want to come with me after school to watch the hockey match" I wish he would stop asking me that but I replied "I can't dad sorry I've got loads of homework to do".

"No worries I will ask if Tom or Scott want to go" I smiled at him. I hate lying to him but really I was going to skating practice but I knew if he found out I was a figure skater he would be disappointed in me. All I really wanted was him to be proud of me like when Lucy dances and when Tom and Scott play football and when the twins do plays but I don't think that's going to happen.

I got to school and saw my best friend Sarah she was really the only person who knew about the figure skating. School was just the same boring as usual. When I got home I got all of my skating kit and said to my mom I was going out. While I was skating I heard someone open the door and there I saw my older brother Tom standing there oh knows what I am going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe Tom is here what I am going to say now. "Why are you here Tom?"

"Because dad told me to give you a lift so when I got to your school you wasn't there but then I saw Sarah and asked where you where she was on her phone not paying attention and told me you was here so when did become a figure skater?"

"I've been one since I was 12"

"And you kept it a secret"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"Because I know dad hates figure skaters and I was watching the TV and saw someone who was a figure skater and I thought it looked beautiful so I wanted to do it then I thought I would keep it a secret so that dad won't get disappointed in me. All I want for him to be proud of what im doing"

"Then tell him the truth he won't be disappointed in you for doing something you want to do"

"Trust me he will please keep it a secret im begging you"

"Ok fine but if you don't tell him sooner or later then I will say something"

"Thank you" I gave him a big hug. Then he drove me home. I guess the secret is kept or is it?

**Sorry this chapter is really short**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As Tom had promised he didn't tell anyone about me being a figure skater. Anyway it was Saturday and I had a whole day of training as I had a big completion coming up soon so I had to make a reason where im going. After going in the shower and getting dressed I put all of my skating stuff inside of my bag. "Hey mom im going shopping"

"Ok sweet heart is back for dinner" she replied

At the skating rink I was just practising my routine when I heard my name being called I tried to turn round but lost control. Before I knew it I was on the floor. Then I felt lots of pain in my arm I looked and it was full of blood. My skate must have cut it. My coach helped me up and took me to the hospital.

I was sitting there than the door burst open "Oh my god Amy are you okay" my dad said worryingly than came to my side with my mom following close behind. "Im fine just fell over". Just as I said that my bag fell off the side and one of my skates fell out. I saw my dad look at it then say "Is that a figure skate? Oh so that's how you hurt yourself so how long have you kept this from us?" I just stayed silence then he repeated it again but this time shouted it "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM US". I was surprised because he never shouted. "3 years" I said in a whisper.

"I don't know wither to be angry for lying or for being a figure skater" when he said this it made my blood boil. " WHATS WRONG WITH BEING A FIGURE SKATER IT'S A BEAUTIFUL SPORT"

"ALL THEY DO IS DANCE AROUND I DON'T SEE WHY ITS SO IMPORTANT"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED ONE"

"YEAH AND I DON'T WANT TO"

"Well come and see me I've got a competition tomorrow and see how good it is"

"No im not going"

"Please dad"

"NO AND THAT'S THE END OF IT" then stormed out I just burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of the completion I was nearly going to be on but I didn't care I just kept looking into the audience to see if my dad turned up but he never all I saw was my mom, brothers and sisters and uncles. So I thought I would ring him just when I was about to ring the number my friend said "he's not going to come so forget it"

"Well I need to hear he's voice" I said. I dialled he's number but all I got was he's voicemail so I left him a message. "Hey dad it's me I just really want you to come and see me because I knew when I first watched figure skating I fell in love with it and you might to and also I just want you to be proud of me like when Tom and Scott play football and when the twins do plays so yeah anyway bye" When I hung up it was my turn to go on. ( the routine is the same one from ice princess the last one she does). I skated on then I did a few moves then I was about to do a jump but then fell. I got back up then I went to one side of the rink to a move when I saw my dad in the audience smiling down then that got me determined to do well so I finish doing my routine perfect. Then I skated off.

My dad was there to greet me with a big hug and said "I am so sorry Amy you were right it is an amazing sport and you did really well. I got your voice mail and I am so proud of you I guess I didn't want you to do it because I remember all of the times when we use to play hockey and we us to watch it together I don't want you to grow up because your my little girl"

"Aww dad I will always be your little girl" then we hugged "I love you" "I love you too" I guess telling my dad wasn't that bad.

**Thank you so much guys for reading this story if you have any ideas for a story or oneshot about big time rush message me and review please thank you guys love youuu **


End file.
